A consumer's selection of projection screens has been severely limited to the specifications of manufacturers. Conventional projection screens are prefabricated to provide a specific gain as well as to be of specific dimensions. Consumers are thus required to conform their needs to accommodate a manufacturer's production line. Custom sizes, if available, require the lead-time of a special order and make to order increased charges. Once a consumer chooses a projection screen, the consumer still must undertake the onerous task of electrical and hardware installation of the projection screen. Finally, even when installation of the projection screen is successful, a consumer may still have problems with the projection screen. Some of these problems include, but are not limited to, inoptimal gain based on ambient lighting, projection lighting, or the like, visible black markings on flexible projection screens which result from the rolling of the screen during storage, shipping and/or non-use, seams in the screen material required during manufacture, shrinkage of the projection screen under conditions of varying temperature and/or humidity, often causing waves or wrinkles, and/or tackiness on the surface of the projection screen, attracting dust, dirt or other contaminants which disadvantageously effect the projection surface.
Thus, there is a substantial need for projection screens which may be designed by a consumer to accommodate specific requirements for gain as well as projection screen dimensions. Moreover, it would be desirable to obtain projections screens which do not require electrical and/or hardware installation of the projection screen. Additionally, it would be advantageous to obtain projection screens which eliminate many of the problems associated with conventional projection screens, such as visible black markings, shrinkage, seams, and/or tackiness.